guilty_gearfandomcom-20200223-history
Order-Sol/Command List
Order-Sol's Command List. ;Legend : - Punch : - Kick : - Slash : - Heavy Slash : - Dust : - Respect Notes on moveset: *Order-Sol's standing is actually Sol's Line Change Attack (Line Tobashi/Booting Attack) from Isuka. *Order-Sol shares a number of moves with normal/Present Sol in terms of animations: **Standing , Standing (though as a knee strike instead of a full-length kick which is based on one of Sol's old normal attacks), + , + , + , + (slightly scoots him forward), + (only does one hit instead), jumping , ground and air throw; however, the ground throw as a more aggressive animation. ** + is similar, but done as an explosive-force type of jab while standing more upright (and can also negate projectiles). Far standing on the other hand, is a flameless stationary Fafnir-styled punch, while jumping is a flameless Bandit Bringer. His jumping unlike his standing is somehow akin to Present Sol's standing in terms of the high angle. **Blockhead Buster is reminiscent of Gun Flame, only used with the pommel. **Bandit Revolver Prototype resembles present Sol's jumping . Level 2 BRP and Level 3 Storm Viper show hints of the final heel kick in the present Bandit Revolver; Level 3 BRP's finisher has the animation for present Sol's jumping . **Tyrant Rave ver. Ω (Omega) has all of present Sol's Tryant Rave animations thrown all into one (ver. β via the second punch, then GGX/ver. α as two separate blows via the Fafnir-style punch followed with the upward recoil burst). **Savage Fang is originally an Overdrive belonging to EX Sol. The Level 1 and 2 versions are Sol's Dragon Install-charged Gun Flames as of XX, and Level 3 is EX Sol's Overdrive version (done with a Dragon Install animation during the flash and Napalm Death-style flame effects). **Sakkai's animations are in this order: ***Flameless Rock It 3rd hit via Level 3, ***Present Sol far standing , ***Present Sol standing , ***Flameless Volcanic Viper version, ***Present Bandit Revolver second kick, ***Rock It 2nd hit via Level 2/3, ***Flameless Tyrant Rave ver. β 1st hit, ***Flameless Tyrant Rave ver. β 2nd hit, ***Tyrant Rave ver. α/Ω final burst upward recoil (will launch instead of blowback if used to finish the opponent), ***...and if the opponent is finished off via the prior blast, then next will be a Napalm Death with an alternate animation in Sol's True Gear form, more vertically angled and with the initial-Overdrive flash freezing time before Sol leaps upward. *It should be noted all of Order-Sol's moves can "Charge Keep" with the use of combining the button in any of Order-Sol's moves that involve using the Charge meter to power them up in their inputs (such as + + ) in order to use the Level 1 versions at Level 2 or 3. The only exception to this rule is Gun Blaze, as its command overlaps with the Charge command, thus the alternate method is to perform Charge-draining moves while holding instead (which of course also works for Gun Blaze). *Charge input motion changed from to , Fafnir Prototype and a new standing far added in since Accent Core. *The Charge meter gain in Slash could be charged slowly by normally holding , and can be charged at a faster rate by tapping rhythmically. This function is removed in Accent Core in favor of a slightly faster meter charge rate the more Sol charges. **Also on top of this, the Charge Gauge while originally a single gauge that can go up to 3 levels, is instead a single 3-section gauge as of Accent Core. *Charge meter drain rate decreased in Accent Core + R, which allows Order-Sol to use two non-Level 1 versions of his special moves in quicker succession of each other. *Dragon Install: Sakkai originally consumed 100% Tension; now consumes half like most normal Overdrives in Accent Core + R. Normal Version - EX Version Category:Guilty Gear Character Command List